To Where You Are
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Juliet agreed to stay two more weeks. That was three years ago. - DHARMA!fic - general Spoiler for season 5


**TITLE: **To Where You Are**  
AUTHOR: **Nici**  
FANDOM: **Lost**  
PAIRING/CHARACTER: **Juliet Burke/James Ford**  
GENRE: **Het, Romance, Dharmafic**  
RATING: **G**  
WORD COUNT: **708**  
SUMMARY: **Juliet agreed to stay two more weeks. That was three years ago.**  
WARNINGS: **English isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. Spoiler for season 5.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. If I would, I'd be rich and famous by now.

-o-o-

Two weeks. He had asked her for only two more weeks.  
Juliet still couldn't believe that she'd actually given in. The sub, the one that would finally get her off the island, was right behind her at the landing, when he'd approached her that night, telling her he'd bought them two more weeks.  
Fourteen days to give Locke a chance to get back to them, to save them.  
But they didn't need saving. The time-travel had stopped, things had been back to normal again (except for the time difference of thirty years) and the only thing that could've saved her now was that sub. Not Locke or anybody else.  
She wanted to get off the island, sooner rather than later, and there was no reason, why she should have waited to more weeks, when she could leave the next day.

Of course, after more than three years of trying and praying and hoping to be set free, two more weeks had sounded like a joke. What was a fortnight compared to three years?  
Two more weeks didn't matter, when you've already waited more than three years for something to happen, but Juliet knew this hadn't been the reason, why she'd finally agreed to give James another change. It weren't his words (that it was 1974 and that there wasn't anything waiting for her out there - except for freedom and an unfamiliar world) that had convinced her, and it wasn't his joking around that Miles, Daniel or Jin weren't his preferred company, either.  
No, what had kept her here was the way he had looked at her, when he'd asked her to stay. The way his voice had sounded, when he'd (indirectly) begged her to stay with him. He had looked (and sounded) so lost and alone …

Back then she'd been sure it was just because he needed someone to have his back.  
Now, she knew it must have been something else; something that hadn't been there yet, by the time, invisible and not yet perceptible.  
Two weeks. He had asked her for only two more weeks.  
That was almost three years ago, now, and there hadn't been a day ever since that Juliet had regretted to have him let her talk into staying.  
She had been wrong, though, about the saving part. She'd needed to be saved. But not by a sub, not by leaving this island. No, her safe place was right here on this island, right here in his arms.

Smiling, Juliet looked up from the book she was reading, only to notice that James was watching her, too. He smiled and looked relaxed, almost peaceful and … yes, amused.  
Juliet frowned.  
"What?" she asked and couldn't help but returning the smile (his smile had always been infectious).  
"Nothing," he answered. He closed his book and put it down on the small table next to his armchair. Then he walked over to the sofa to sit down next to her.  
"You know what today is?" he asked, putting his arm around her to pull her closer.  
"Saturday?" she asked, snuggling up against his side.  
"Yeah … that, too." He grinned. "But that's not what I meant." He placed a kiss on the top of her head, deeply inhaling the scent of her hair. His soft moan sent a warm shiver down her spine.  
"Three years ago today," he explained, "was the day I came home."  
"You come home every day," Juliet said, although she started to get an idea of what he really meant. She felt the same; though she hadn't realized that three years ago today was the day she'd sat in front of that sub, planning her escape into a whole new world. Normally, she remembered every anniversary, but for some reason she'd forgotten about that one. She felt slightly embarrassed that she did, but looking up at James, meeting his eyes and seeing all the love in his eyes, pushed that feeling quickly away.  
It wasn't important, when it had started; important was only that it had started and that she was happy (almost) every single day, ever since he'd managed to convince her to stay where she belonged.  
It was true what they said: Home was where the heart was.

**- The End -**


End file.
